From the Past towards the Future
by Setsura
Summary: Chapter 3 Updated! Memories of his past slowly resurface... Until now : Kise was an assassin, he'd end someone's life as long as there are orders from his trusted companion... However, how much could he trust his companion? Especially when his companion's acquaintance were someone who would bring a huge change in Kise's life... Heian/Old Japan period AU... R&R please :3
1. Shrouded in darkness

Ahh, these days I've been pretty busy orz Thank you to those who reviewed/Favorited/following my story : It really encourages me to write more, Thank you! :D

Have you watched the OVA? I watched it and there's an awesome line there like :

Someone : "Because Akashi had his eyes on you(Kise)."

I practically died. ;v;

As per usual, Kurobasu isn't mine, if only Fujimaki would give it to me *sulk in the corner*

Please enjoy~!

* * *

_Long time ago, there was an assassin, feared throughout the country, praised as an ally for humanity… The assassin was claimed to be the most dangerous person alive as he never had a pattern in assassinating his target... Though the people whose life that assassin ended was always someone whose evil deed cannot or was not judged by the court…_

_Some has claimed that they had seen what the assassin looked like, half said it was a well built man while another said that it was a beautiful woman… Neither was wrong nor right…_

* * *

_A Geisha_

_A Moon_

_A Knife_

_One life end_

_._

_._

_._

It was a nasty evening, a corrupted official was having fun playing with a geisha at famous local shop, he was enjoying the company of a beautiful and elegant blonde haired geisha… Her beauty was just like a siren, silky blonde hair falls softly on her neckline, pretty eyelashes covering honey brown orb with soft pale white skin and striking red lips...Enchanting oblivious travelers only to have them meet their demise and painful death at the end of the road… The corrupted official grabs her hand and took her to an empty room,

"You're very beautiful, are you a siren?" he teased her as the breathe right in front of her face, it reeks of too much alcohol, she thought… She smiled as she teased him back, encircling her lithe arm around his neck,

"If I were, kind sir, would you like a free ticket towards hell from me?"

"What wouldn't I give for a woman like you?"

She chuckled, her voice a little rough on the edge and sharp,

"Then…" A sharp needle pierce through his neck, cutting his nerve along with his consciousness, "Die for me."

The dim light of the lantern illuminated the room, hiding the red colored liquid smeared on the tatami... The geisha took a second to glance at the body sprawled on the ground for one last time, muttering a 'Fool' before she proceeded out of the room like nothing happened…

"How is it going?" a green haired boy with glasses approached the geisha with a serious look on his face…

"It's going well, but I'm in a bad mood now, Midorimacchi." The blonde haired geisha peeled her clothes off one after another casually in front of the green haired boy,

The geisha threw her outer piece of kimono towards Midorima, revealing a milky skinned body with a flat chest… The supposed to be Geisha was a male…

"Oi, it's heavy, why are you in such a bad mood, Kise?" Midorima tried to get rid of the complicated layered fabric off him…

"Someone saw me…"

"What?! How could you be so careless!?"

"No, he saw me through the sliding door as I passed the hall…"

"That's not such a big deal."

"No." He didn't tell Midorima, but those mismatched golden and red eyes bothered him… Those eyes glanced at him for a second and those lips quirked into a smirk…

"Who's the next target, Midorimacchi?" The beautiful blonde asked him while putting on another type of Furisode, it was easier for him to move while dressing up as a woman although he'd preferred walking ever so casually at night and deliver a hidden knife to the opponent's heart than being a geisha anytime…

"We shouldn't be too hasty… But… surprising them a bit might be a good idea. Fine, listen well, Kise… Your next target would be… Akashi Seijuurou."

"The only son of Akashi household? Why?" He asked while tying the obi of his furisode carefully...

"I got a request from an acquaintance." Midorima adjusted the position of his glasses before he left Kise alone…

* * *

Night fall was the time to put Kise's art of assassination into motion…

He wore a full body covered ninja suit, it's heavy, he knew, but it's good for his training…Shrouded in the darkness, he waited patiently for his prey… And when said man passed by, he quickly unsheathed his hidden sword and aimed right at his prey's heart… A loud voice of steel clash resounded through the silent road… His sword was parried… Well, this wasn't the first time someone's ever brought a professional bodyguard so he isn't caught by surprise at all, a tall dark skinned man stood in his way…

"Oi Akashi, this one's mine."

"Do as you please, just don't kill him."

Kise initiates the attack once again and their sword clash for many time… This man is no ordinary bodyguard, Kise thought… He smirked; it has been a long time since he felt this way… It's fun… The blood inside his body boils as his every cell got excited when he met a worthy adversary… The moon shines bright, illuminating his pale white skin… These heavy clothes he wore for training is heavy and he stripped them off his body until there's only black sleeveless inner and black pants' covering his skin… The cover of his face stayed there, he needed it as he wouldn't ever give anyone his identity…

"Damn, that's a nice body you've got there…if you were a woman, how erotic would that be?"

The blue haired man strikes forward excitedly… Their sword clash for a few more time before a figure stepped in… He stopped Kise's knife while giving order to the blue haired man,

"That's as far as you can go, Daiki…"

"What!? I can still…" Kise finally got a clear view of the back of his prey under the bright moonlight; his hair is red… As red as a rose…

"Step back." A voice full of authority was heard by Kise… And the red headed man turned his head slowly… Then it hit Kise… The blonde was shocked, his iris widened considerably as he saw those heterochromic eyes stare back at him… Beyond the Ajisai covered garden, across the sliding screen… It was him… The man who saw him in this morning… That man spoke in a low, soft voice…

"I'm tired today, you have two choices, first go against Daiki and fight until the next day or let me go home and I'll let you aim your sword in the daylight everyday…"

"Ridiculous." He can't speak too much while in disguise but he could at least retorts back because it's such a ridiculous thing…

"But. I have one condition…"

"Hmph…" He snorted, Akashi just smiled at his behavior,

"For every time you failed to kill me, you shall work for me."

Silence greets Akashi, Kise glared at him as if asking him why he should accept his offer…

"If you accept, I'll let you come at me without my bodyguards interfering… As you know, Daiki alone could par you… And I'll tell you that Daiki is stronger than you…"

This is a game, Kise thought… A game of cat and mouse he will love and enjoy… Kise throw a few small knives at him and it was parried again by Aomine… But when all of the knives have been parried, Kise had already vanished into thin air…

"What a wild cat…" Akashi snickered, touching his chin with his finger…

"He was amusing and strong. Thought I doubt he would ever be able to face you." Aomine sarcastically said to him,

"Don't set your eyes on him, Daiki… He is a siren… You would be swallowed whole if you fall for him…" The red haired man picked up one of the knife left behind, he licked the steel as his mismatched golden and ruby eyes gleamed like a lion that played with its prey,

"I'd tame the wild cat; he'd be a valuable asset in the future..."

"Had your fun, Akashi?" A figure appeared out of nowhere,

"Why if it isn't Shintarou... Thank you for listening to my request." Akashi tilted his head, lips turns into a satisfied smile towards the one he called 'Shintarou'... Midorima Shintarou...

~TBC~


	2. The moonless night

Sorry for taking so long to update this story x_x

This is short but i hope you'd enjoy this chapter :D

Thanks for my usual sweet Beta :D

Also, thanks for all the reviews! They rejuvenates me when i was having writer's block~

Enjoy!

* * *

He had failed his task… What's strange is that Midorima didn't even scold or preach on him… Maybe he also felt that the task he gave him earlier was a bit difficult, thus the silence… Kise walked leisurely through the road; today's target was a bit difficult to catch… He managed to avoid some assassin sent for his head… The road was pretty quiet… The blonde took some time to savor the fresh night air while enjoying his strolls, honey brown eyes gazing at well carved wooden buildings… Soon after he spots his target, he knew that his prey would have to go through this road in order to reach the prostitution house… His beautiful eyes trailed at the shadow hiding behind the building not far away from where his target walked… Whoever it was, that person was also targeting the same person…

_"…Judging from his stance… he's holding pretty much your everyday knife, not bothering to hide himself more expertly… So he intends to just charge at him? No wonder he could escape every assassin sent at him..."_ Thought Kise, still walking slowly as if he didn't see anything… When the should be condemned person and Kise's road overlap right at the corner where the assassin hid, the assassin launched a surprise attack, in which Kise pulls his target away from the knife's sharp end to smoothly evade the death sentence…

"That's very dangerous…Are you okay, Sir?" He asked… Face and voice filled with plastered worries and anxiousness…

"Yeah… I think-" As his target face up, dull black eyes met haunting golden orbs… All of the sudden, he was enchanted by the beauty of the boy in front of him…

"How much… How much are you?" He grabbed Kise's hand, The blonde almost yanked his hand but resisted to do so… This man has ruined many woman's life as far as he knew… This jerk has hurt and killed many women as the result of his sick love… Even though he was almost killed, the only thing in his mind was women, and Kise extremely despised it…. He drags the man as soft as he could at that time to an empty hallway…

"My price…" He announced quietly, "Your life isn't even enough to compensate for touching me." A hidden knife was pierced through that man's heart. Before he stopped breathing, he managed to touch Kise's hand in which the blonde wiped it clean with his handkerchief… However, the nasty smell of the man's blood still remains…

On his way back, he saw a familiar red headed man, Akashi Seijuurou… To his notice, the blue haired man wasn't anywhere close the red head... His face showed no expression as always… Kise hid his face under a farmer's hat…As he walked past him, he heard a voice, almost a whisper…

"Your presence isn't a sight to behold today."

Kise quickly turned his body and aimed right at Akashi's back. However, a wooden gunsen fan (Japanese wooden folded fan) stopped his knife's advance… Kise worked around fast, he aimed at Akashi with his free hand in which the red head caught quite easily with his other hand, Kise's hand now being caught by Akashi's strong grip, Kise could smell a nice odor in such a close distance, all these previous nasty smell washed away by the faint smell of Ajisai…

"Now, would you kindly show your beautiful face to me?" Kise immediately pressed his hand over Akashi's shoulder and flipped his whole body over Akashi's head… He rushed away from the scene, disappearing in the middle of night…

Akashi's red eye flickered as he managed to catch a glimpse of the blonde's fluttering silky blonde hair and shining golden eyes under the bright moonlight… Kise's beautiful eyes shines even in the dark, just like a cat, Akashi thought… The faint smell of blood must've meant that the cat has hunted… And he intended to snatch another prey that was Akashi's; that cat sure had the nerve…

"Well, I'm quite busy today, I'll play with you later…" Akashi muttered, he had come close in discovering the identity behind that hat… It's excites him that Kise managed to escape from his grasp twice now, this cat he had to tame appears to be a little bit more feisty than he thought… Akashi wondered for a while at why Kise mindlessly attacked his; it wasn't the usual him, although at the end, he feels that Kise somehow returned to his usual self… Well, he'd let it go this time… Akashi smiled, amused at his own perception of what happened earlier…

Kise still watched Akashi closely; he has failed to assassinate that man… This time was because he met him unexpectedly and instantly thought that a surprise attack may have his guard down for a second… But he was proved to be wrong. That blue haired man aside, Akashi's strong… He may have to think of another perfect crafted plan to assassinate him, maybe along with Midorima… These red and golden cat eyes reminds him of someone... Someone from his distant past... That boy was always so kind... Maybe that's what made him hesitate to deliver his finishing blow earlier,he refused to let the past haunts him yet at time like this, the past was what hinders him from properly doing his job... Maybe he's becoming lenient? Only the cold wind of the moonless night whispered to him quietly...

* * *

A.N:

PigeonWife : No, no, no, My skill isn't there yet x"D, though i'm really happy if you think of me like that xDD

Guest : Here's a little bit update *sobs* i'm sorry it took so long orz

TheReihani : Thank you!

Mrs. MalasLogin : lol i haven't think of that possibilitiy, but well... maybe xD

Blank Angel : Going to continue of course :3 Akashi isn't evil, at least i think he isn't, just a little bit twisted on the side . But yeah, i like to portrays him as caring and lovable smart guy :)

...

I'd be working on Jewel in the slum next since i left it for too long ;v;

Thank you for reading!

Give a little push on the review button below maybe? ^v^


	3. A butterfly's dream

Part of the double update~ Just like the other one, PetiteSkylark Betaed my fic however i have to go to a remote place, i wanted to update this before i go so i added some here and there, any grammatical error is purely mine ;v;

Edit: Fixed some sentence and grammatical error,

Enjoy!

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_I saw my hands defiled by blood and tears…_

_With these dirty hands I touched a flower…_

_The flower withered away and died…_

_._

_._

_._

"Would you lend me your power, Ryouta?" She extended his arm towards him… The feelings inside him dwells out; he had never ever wanted to reach out to that hand this much…

"I can't." He answered firmly… A beautiful yet sad smile gracing his face as he speaks.

"You should walk on your path under the bright sunlight on my behalf… And I shall walk on my path under the darkness of the night…Your hands shall not be sullied as mine will…" He kissed her hand lightly. Both of them knew they would never meet after this long night.

"Goodbye…Sister…" He disappeared into the darkness, never turning his back towards her… Tears flowed down her cheek as she watched her only brother leave her. They'd walk a very different path from now on. She would walk a path towards heaven and he had chosen a path towards hell… For her, for his family… For everyone he left behind… What is the karma of simply living? She watched her brother's figure until it dissipated in the darkness and she shall carry on that burden on her shoulder until the day she dies…

.

.

.

The smell of Ajisai… Bloody red eyes… He's having a dream; it was when he's still in his thirteenth… The first time he saw these gentle ruby eyes looking at him…

Kise worked for a resistance group against the corrupted government before, he always had these red eyes watching over him, the young charming boy had always had a high expectation of Kise, the sight of Kise blossoming over his expectation has never left his memory…

Time passed… The more enemy they rid, a lot more resurfaces… It's as if there's no end to this accursed game… The disgusted feelings and the hatred towards the heartlessness of humans was what changed him….The gentle, sweet and caring leader was no longer there… he slowly dismissed the people he thought wasn't 'Necessary' for their operation… Oh, he was always sweet towards Kise, one of the few people he deemed as 'Worthy' of his trust… However as he slowly drifts away from Kise, the blonde realized that they couldn't continue this anymore, as they were exposed to the darkest side of human, their heart would be contaminated… Darkness seeping through the crack made of their diminishing fate towards humanity.

Kise loved that man, really, that's why he couldn't bear that man to drifts further into the darkness… His expressions gradually disappear into nothingness as his heart was slowly being tainted…

A very vital mission was around the corner, it was a suicide mission literally… By doing this mission, everything would finally end, they thought; however Kise isn't the kind of man who would believe such a beautiful dream like words… Yet the blonde volunteered to be a decoy, he knew it's dangerous and he may not survive… But this mission was very essential for them to show their existence to the corrupted world, so they'd fear them and refrain their actions from now on… He fought his enemy between life and death, in the bitter end, his head was hit by blunt object and a sharp knife went through his abdomen… Blood pours through, creating a pool of red liquid streaming over his body… The red-eyed man looked at him in horror; Kise just chuckled in between the blood seeping out from his mouth…

"So even you can show such a humane expression after all" He held Kise's weak body carefully, his hands trembling from the wrath boiling inside him…

"You see, I'm not invincible… We are not… You should take a better care of yourself and your companions… Promise me." The blonde's consciousness was starting to fade… Everything was blurring… Just his voice calling for Kise's name repeatedly was heard…

.

.

.

"Kise!" The blonde jerked upwards, he was woken up rather rashly by his green haired friend…

"What is it, Midorimacchi? I worked until early morning yesterday, can't I get some sleep?" He yawned widely towards Midorima,

"You seemed to be having a nightmare, be more thankful, it wasn't as if I'm helping you out of your nightmare though, there's a job!" Midorima hands over pieces of paper, information about the next prey he should draw out information from and the prey he should lead to their demise…

"Yeah, yeah…" Kise lazily took the papers from his hand, he continued,

"Oh, I have this weird dream, you see, I was dying in that dream and someone hold me… I think I was saying things such as 'I'm not invincible'… Such a weird dream…" He shrugged and ruffles his own hair, feeling too lazy to get up now… What he didn't realize was that Midorima looked at him with eyes widened considerably and mouth left opened in the slightest…

.

.

.

"How is it, Shintarou?" Akashi Seijuurou sat in front of his shogi board, fingers calmly placed his shogi piece on board…. The sliding door towards the garden was open; Midorima could see the Ajisai flowers blooming ever so gracefully among the other flowers… The sight was very calming and serene… Midorima sat in front of him, becoming his playmate for the meantime…

"Kise… he…had a dream…" Midorima seemed to be a bit hesitant to tell Akashi, however he knew better not to keep it a secret…

"Oh? What was it about?" Akashi was still calm and collected as he moved his shogi piece… Midorima adjust his glasses' position, anxious about whatever he's going to tell him…

"He dreamt about himself dying… That someone was there to hold him… and that he said 'I'm not invincible'" Akashi's movement was halted for a second, the shogi piece hangs upon the empty air… There was a moment of silence between them before Midorima break the ice…

"What would you do, Akashi?"

A quiet smile and the sound of shogi piece being placed on board was the answer…

"O te."

.

.

.

Midorima closed the sliding door carefully; he sat in the wooden floor and gently slips his foots to his shoes… He could still remember that moment clearly as if it was only yesterday… Akashi's frightening silent rage, his bloody hand, and that hateful whisper… He couldn't hear it clearly at that time, but he was almost sure it was a name…

Without him knowing, on the other place at the same time, the gear of fate has started ticking back…

.

.

.

A beautiful pair of honey brown eyes catches a glimpse of a familiar red-headed man… He sneaked behind him carefully and charged right at him… A sudden strong grip on his hand stopped his advance… A pair of dark catlike red eyes was staring back at him… He seemed surprised as he saw his attacker, however that expression soon fades into a smirk on his lips…

"Why… If it isn't Ryouta…" These dark twisted voice definitely sent a shiver down his spine… His heart beat so rapidly, fearing something unknown to him… 'You have to get away from him!' was what his instinct told him to do… However he felt the tip of a knife on his neck, Akashi'd always avoid or deflect his attack, he had never attacked back for as long as he remember, except for his tanned bodyguard when he's around…

"I missed you. Shall I tie you down so you wouldn't run away from me ever again?" The tip of his knife caressed Kise's neck, making a small clean wound that emanates fresh red blood… The supposed to be Akashi Seijuuro was surprised when Kise boldly grabbed the knife with his bare hand…

"You've gotta be kidding me; I hadn't the slightest time to play around with a sick twisted bastard like you. Who are you?" The blonde spitted venom as he said those words, it's true, this man in front of him didn't smell like Ajisai flowers… He smelled blood… He also had a pair of red eyes that Akashi didn't have…

"You're the one who aimed at me, you should know better…" A flawless hand reached out to caress Kise's hair but Kise slapped it away…

"Sorry, wrong person." Kise throw a fabric from the display nearby towards the red-eyed boy's head, it bought him enough time to withdraw himself from the scene... And he was gone…

"He's no longer a sweet and submissive boy like before… So… You find him first, Seijuuro?" A devilish smile plastered on his face…

* * *

A.N

I don't know why, i just love Akashi saying 'O te' so expect to find them often in my fic xD

Hitomi65 : Thanks! I'm glad you like this story

Chesee : Ah, gpp, yups, Kise amat sangat teramat ga jinak di sini xD Arigatou~

sakurahimecool blue : Thanks for reading, here's the update~

Blank Angel : Thank you for always reviewing my fic xD Their past is kind of complicated, i hope this chapter could give you some explanation about them :3

cynthiacyvon : Ah, my hard work is paid when people are liking my fic, thank you for reading /loves

JennyPham7 : Thank you! here's the update xD Hope you like this one too ^^/

As always, thank you for reading and I also would love to know what you think about this chapter :")


End file.
